User talk:XXXXX
This is my talk page. If you want me to block a user or delete a page, or you just want to chat, here's the place. thank you,sorry i'm a little senial(and i'm only 14 lol)--griff 19:08, 1 July 2008 (UTC) in the archive link on the card list--griff 19:18, 1 July 2008 (UTC) hey TFU read the notice on my page-its at the top sorry forgot Yo! sorry moving I'm having trouble moving to . Sorry. I don't think I need to sign this... I just realized something... Hey! It is me, the Theif's Ruler! I personally- technichaly I spread it like my hate for George Bush and his Son - hate the Naked Brothers Band as much as you. By the way, he got the show because his parents were actors and actress and he was spoil enough to annoy his parents constanly asking his parents for him to be an actor. He Wolff is a total, nasty, stupid, nose-picking, bad-acting, posing muscian! He can't play the guitar, only the keyboard. He lips-sings and his ""crush"" for Rosalina (A.K.A. Alyson DiMeco) is bad-acting for a soap opera. (P.S. if the show was a mud-covered guy, he need a lot((9,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 tons)) of soap just like this show that was created by creeps if you know what I mean.) Alex Wolff doesn't even know the name for the different drums. He only got the moves by coping Ringo Starr from his videos playing the drums. The "manager" is a kid! Hello! Reality check, he is just a close friend to Alex known to pose as the manager, and paid to look stupid! And the kid with the 4-feet long hair, reality check, it's a wig! Plus, the songs were written by the employees known to help the band! 3 songs were probablly only writen by them! Also the boys -yeah the ones with girly hair- have furry lips with zits and pimples covered by makeup! (Most of them are probablly on their lips!) Nat is just spoil and an EMO!!!!!!! Always asking for more for his spoiled "so-called-documentary"! By the way, don't criticse your politacal opinon. If you dislike Hilary Clinton- which I truly disagree with but don't take it personal -just say so. Please don't say hate. I find that extremley offensive but JUST SAY I'M NOT VOTING FOR HER. (Unless your sexist and think woman can't do certain several actions, I will be really mad) I know we got differnt poltical views but just say your not voting for her okay. But also, don't take so furoshislly or rudely. I'm just saying. Yeah! Hi again XXXXX! Yeah I just stopped by letting you know that I took on my anger on the NBB by emailing them about how stupid, idiotic, and how they pose as if their "documentary" is really a documentary. P.S. I think the moderator allowed the message! [LAUGH] Now the message is on post where everybody can see it! Also by the way, if I sent it the official website, it have a higher chance of being posted on Nat's computer. Oh! By the way, when I found out that the Nat is a fan of The Beatles, I never listened to THE BEATLES music again. P.S. I was a big fan of the Beatles!!! <:C Oh by the way, I used to be on my fourth grade morning announcments, and the camera girl who was two or three years older than me and half a foot taller than I was, she was totally obssesd with the N.B.B.!!! I tried telling her everything but never listened and she was a total spaz more to it the fact she wrote about them on the WRITING Test P.S. LOOK UP THE F-C.A.T. ON WIKIPEDIA OR GOOGLE. But anyway, she was a total nerd and talked faster than anybody! Including me! I talk pretty fast myself!!! She is two or four years younger than Nat Wolff!!! She even stated herself she loves them!!! Anyway, if you need me I shall be vandalising NBB, NAT WOLFF, AND ALEX WOLFF. Just kidding! Though I wish I could. Also, I use to watch George Lopez the Show until Jorge Lopez the actor appeared in NBB the Show. So much for watching George Lopez and hearing the Beatles Music.............. <:Z By the way, please let everybody know about my message on your page and please sign ANONYMOUS for me. PLEASE! :D Hey XXXXX. It's me again. Yeah, go to Nbb.wikia.com! You gotta check out what I did with the pages. I edited Nat's and I think I either ruined the page of The Show or The Band! By the way, in one of the NBB episodes, it showed Alex and Nat crying because their mom passed away, just to assure others, they faked a DEATH OF THEIR MOTHER, SOMETHING THAT PERMENANTLY CAUSES OTHERS TO LOSE A LIFE, to the viewers! It could make others cry. That is just not right! Stupid, POSING, FAKE!!! Besides, their MOTHER is ALIVE and. . . . . . . . . . wait for it. . . . . . . . . . . . .CREATOR, DIRECTOR, AND PRODUCER OF THE SHOW!!! AHHGG!!!! I HATE THEM!!! JEEZ!!! ***EXCUSE ME. I MUST THROW AWAY MY ANGER BY DESTROYING MY PILLOW :D!!!*** OH BY THE WAY, THE DAD'S NAME IS NOT SONNY!!! IT IS MICHEAL! BY THE WAY, THE MOM'S NAME IS POLLY DRAPER CHECK IN THE CREDITS OR THE WEB!!! Hey XXXXX! It is me, Anonymous. But I would ratherly ikely enjoy if you adresse me as Gerudo Ruler! I finally got me an account! It is so much more fun now. I feel a lot more flexible now with Zeldapedia. I would like to be an administrator and join the Hyrule Council. I can now do more. I just wanted let you know. Just wanted to ask you, how do you put up those boxes like the one of "Enjoying Cooking With Yetis", "Being A Fan of Ganondorf", or the one that says "Wants to Put Navi In A Bottle And Watch Her Float to Lake Hylia?" Also, by the way, how do you add bubbles? You know those little talking bubbles that show an icon, motto, and message? clubing is done ranger12345 Haunted. . . decide whats better? wind waker or majoras mask. you decide differently on two things on your page so tell me a firm answear Oni Dark Link XXXXX isn't alive - well its there for when he comes back (uh alive) Oni Dark Link Inactivitay Hey Hey XXXXX. We've decided to remove the adminstrator and bureacrat status from users who have not edited for a long time and are currently inactive. Your account was one of those inactive ones, so I have removed your status as an administrator. This is largely so that users who need help ask one of the active admins rather than inactive admins so as to get a quick answer. I can give back your admin status at any time so if you ever come back to edit, just let me know on my talk page when you come back.--Richardtalk 22:43, 28 June 2009 (UTC) Wow! I was right. I was presumed to be presumed dead! Sorry I sort of disappeared from the internet without saying goodbye. Unfortunately, I cannot still be a part of Wikia. It's a very personal and complex situation. I merely wanted to tell you guys I wasn't in some horrible accident. I hope you all can live without me! --'XXXXX' Talk to me OR ELSE! 03:11, 29 July 2009 (UTC)